


Well now I'm told that this is life

by nitohkousuke



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: The glow of the meteor is a promise. Sure, he can hope that they all can stop Sephiroth. That they can fix this. It’s all he can do. Keep doing his job, keep moving forward. Hope that if he plays his cards right, however inconsequential they feel, that he’ll be doing his part to save the world.Takes place during FVII before the Meteor fall.Rude and Reno find comfort in eachother.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Well now I'm told that this is life

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely a vent fic to deal with how the world feels like rn ngl
> 
> A lot of my Reno Head canons in terms of backstory are from this https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281412/chapters/2652799  
> I make some references in my Reno's feels to it.

“You’re unusually quiet.” Rude’s voice breaks him from his thoughts as he enters the shitty room they’ve rented for the night. Reno doesn’t move to address him, or even look at him. It’s not as if he’s hiding anything. God, Rude knows him better than anything he could throw at him to shake him off from whatever his head is doing right now.

“Can’t a guy just lay down and think about life?” Reno tries to put a little mirth in his voice. It’s hollow. It’s more for his own comfort than Rude’s. Reno stretches on the futon, his head uncomfortably angled on the arm rest, his hair out of it’s ponytail splayed out from under him. His hair is a little longer than he’s like it to be, but well, getting a haircut with everything going on felt...wrong? “Y’know? There’s a lot to think about…”

“...There is.” There’s a heavy silence before Rude speaks. Neither of them have said anything about it, but even from the window of their room, the glow of the meteor looms over the world. If he focuses on certain parts of outside, it’s almost effortless to pretend that everything is the same. Inside? It’s absolutely the easiest thing to ignore what’s happening. However, he turns every so slightly, he lets his mind drift ever so...and there’s the meteor.

It’s not like he isn’t used to being one step away from death. Isn’t that what his life growing up was like? Struggling to provide for his family. Never knowing what fucking bastard would snap and decide they were done with him. Even as a Turk, who knew when he’d dodge just slightly wrong and end up shot.

This is different. Those are inevitabilities of life. They are possibilities. They aren’t...promised.

The glow of the meteor is a promise. Sure, he can hope that they all can stop Sephiroth. That they can fix this. It’s all he can do. Keep doing his job, keep moving forward. Hope that if he plays his cards right, however inconsequential they feel, that he’ll be doing his part to save the world.

Will he regret not spending more time with his siblings? If he really is unable to do anything, would he have rather spent that time with them? Or would he just spend that entire thinking that he should be out there doing his best? What can HE even do right now?

“Sit up for a moment, Reno….” Rude says, taking the time Reno spent agonizing in his head to approach him. Reno does, grumbling a bit about how comfy he was, to which Rude plops down on the couch and moves Reno back so he’s in his spot again, head in Rude’s lap.

“Wha…” Reno looks up, raising an eyebrow, but Rude moves a hand into Reno’s hair. Taking a breath, Reno closes his eyes and just enjoys the contact. “The world really is ending. You’re letting me snuggle up without even having to ask.” Reno laughs, but turns his head to bury his face in Rude’s side. The laugh breaks a little at the end, as he feels tears spill. “God, I hope this isn’t your expensive suit.” Reno pulls away for a moment. “Wouldn’t want to ruin it.”

“You’ve ruined more expensive suits with things that made the Shinra dry cleaner give me looks for weeks.” Rude says, giving him a fond, but exasperated look that to most would be unreadable.

Reno laughs, burying his face again. “That’s only because you said you were annoyed that she kept hitting on you. I was trying to lend a hand.”

“There are better ways to do that. Like how you stopped that one assistant from hitting on Tseng.” The slight smirk of Rude’s mouth reveals exactly how he felt about that one.

There’s a lot Reno could say to that. Tseng just ignored her and so did Rude. She was annoying rich kid with money who was trying to fuck up the ranks. It’s not like Reno didn’t understand using what was given to you. She just...didn’t even need to. There was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way.

“...I wish Tseng was here too.” Is what Reno says after a long period of time. He knows Tseng’s entrenched in whatever needs to be done at the moment. He’ll see him soon...Probably. “Elena too.”

There’s another silence, so Reno closes his eyes and focuses on Rude’s heart beat and his hand in his hair.

“...me too. We’ll see them soon…” Rude says, but Reno can feel the gaze outside the window.

It’s hard to think about soons. It’s hard to plan for when this isn’t happening. When he can waste a day doing whatever he wants without worrying about it being his last. When he can plan for days, or weeks, or months, or years in advance.

“Hey Rude.” Reno turns his head, a wild idea. Reno is nothing but a bunch of impulsivity when he’s sure it won’t kill him. It’s a privilege to be ability to just do things.

“...Hm..?” Rude raises an eyebrow, as Reno takes a hand and cups his cheek lightly.

“After all this, want to get married? I mean we are practically…? Not that like. I don’t still love the others just…”

“...You’re ridiculous.” Rude laughs a little looking to the side. “But...I would like that, Reno. I’m sure Tseng and Elena would love to plan it too…”

“Oh MAN.” Reno laughs, half delirious from the fact that Rude said yes and half from the idea of Tseng and Elena in their contrasting ideas trying to plan a wedding. “Let’s invite everyone too honestly. Like some kind of terrible movie. Y’know, like Cloud and that whole group.”

“....Everyone?” Reno can see the tips of Rude’s ears change color.

“Wow, I guess I’m gonna have to be even prettier than Tifa to get your attention. Don’t know how. My thighs aren’t nearly as good in a dress, I’m sorry.” Reno laughs, sitting up a little more as Rude shoots him a look.

“Hey.” Reno says softly before kissing him. “...thanks.” He buries his face in his neck and takes a deep breath.

Maybe it’ll be okay. Maybe it won’t. Reno can only focus on now. Whatever happens, happens.


End file.
